


Take Care

by audreyscout (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/audreyscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras gets home from the hospital after a protest goes badly. Jehan makes it his personal mission to help his friend recover.<br/>It ends with cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

Enjolras hobbled down the hallway, accompanied by Joly and Jehan, who was carrying a bag of Enjolras’ things. Joly looked panicked, firing off suggestions on how Enjolras could make himself comfortable and speed up recovery. His leg was wrapped in plaster, forcing him to lean into the crutches that were digging into his armpits. He wanted nothing more than to lay down.

Jehan unlocked the door to their apartment and helped Enjolras into his bed, where he put his head back and immediately closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. Joly gave him one last worried look before leaving to meet Bossuet. Enjolras’ face was pale, with bruises and some scratches coloring the right side of his face, and there were dark bags under his bloodshot eyes. He looked bad.

\---

The protest wasn’t supposed to go this way. Enjolras gave his speech on the steps of the parliament building, and the crowd had been responsive and peaceful. There were police officers milling about, but that was to be expected and some of them even seem interested in what Enjolras had to say. But then someone got pushed and they retaliated, sending a bystander flying into two officers who had been standing nearby. The situation only escalated from there, and suddenly people were running in different directions, officers grabbing at people and shoving them to the side. 

No one can say what happened with certainty, but Enjolras suddenly found himself falling, a baton being driven into his side, and a stream of pepper spray being directed into his eyes. He felt, and he heard, a crack as he was dragged down the steps by his hair, and he felt a searing pain in his leg. He was blinded and tried to stand, only to find himself on the ground again. But suddenly everything stopped, and he drifted into unconsciousness.

Enjolras woke up in the hospital with a broken leg and a mild concussion, bruises and contusions covering most of his body. He was kept for a few days, and only released when he promised to take it easy. As if I can do anything else, he grumbled to himself. Jehan assured the doctor that he would keep an eye on his roommate until he was fully recovered. 

\---

Enjolras’ head was now in Jehan’s lap, who gently brushed his beautiful curls, soothing the weary man. Jehan hummed a tune under his breath, and Enjolras felt himself fully relaxing for the first time in weeks. His temple throbbed and his leg was in a perpetual state of discomfort, but it was bearable. He groaned without opening his eyes when Jehan eased himself out from under Enjolras.

“I’m just going to make you some dinner,” he whispered, lightly kissing his forehead, “Try to get some sleep.” Enjolras groaned again as Jehan made his way to their kitchen. 

He returned only twenty minutes later to find Enjolras sitting up in bed flipping through a book on political theory. 

“Are you serious?” Jehan wrestled the book out of Enjolras’ hands while still balancing the tray on one arm and gave Enjolras a reprimanding look. Enjolras looked at him groggily.

“I have reading to do,” he tried to snatch the book out of Jehan’s hand and failed, his reflexes slower than usual.

“You need to rest. You can read later,” Jehan, said sternly. He set the tray- laden with soup and some thick slices of bread- down on Enjolras’ lap. Enjolras glared at him, but started picking at the food. Jehan grabbed a notebook and pen from his bedroom and settled himself down next to Enjolras. Once Enjolras ate his share, Jehan brought the dishes to the kitchen. By the time he returned to Enjolras’ room, his roommate had dozed off. Jehan pulled the blanket over him and shut off the light before retiring to his own room for the night.

\---

Jehan jerked awake as he heard someone shout out. He made his way to Enjolras’ room and found his roommate sitting on the floor, a pained expression on his face.

“What happened?” Jehan asked as he rushed to his side. 

“I don’t know, I just woke up as I was falling off the bed and-,” Enjolras winced as he tried, and failed, to lift himself up onto the bed. Jehan grabbed his arm, and eventually got Enjolras back under the covers.

“Do you want me to get you some water?” Enjolras only nodded, his eyes closed tightly. Jehan brought him a large glass and then joined him on the bed, leaning into his side. Enjolras sighed as Jehan reached up and began braiding his hair. It only took a few minutes for Enjolras’ breath to deepen and his shoulders to relax.

A half hour passed and Jehan heard the distinct sound of their front door being unlocked. He looked up, concerned, but Enjolras muttered, “That’ll be Grantaire,” and Jehan settled back down next to his friend, his mind at ease. Enjolras had given him a key because he usually worked late, and Enjolras wasn’t always awake to let him in. 

Grantaire stood in the doorway and smiled at them. Had it been anyone else, he would have been filled with an intense sense of jealousy, but this was Jehan and for him to be lying next to Enjolras seemed like the most natural thing in the world. 

“I like what you’ve done with his hair,” he smirked. Enjolras groaned and attempted to throw a pillow at him, but failed. Jehan only laughed quietly into Enjolras’ shoulder. 

Grantaire stepped up to the side of the bed and tenderly kissed Enjolras’ forehead, brushing some golden locks of hair out of his face before lying down next to him. He nuzzled his face into his boyfriend’s neck, gently kissing his bruised skin. Jehan reached over Enjolras to grab one of Grantaire’s hands, his head resting on Enjolras’ chest. Enjolras put one arm around each of them and turned his head to bury his face in Grantaire’s dark hair. They fell asleep with their limbs carefully tangled together, Grantaire being sure to avoid touching the broken leg, each of them taking comfort in the warmth of the others.


End file.
